T2 Gaia Memories
were next generation Gaia Memories created by Foundation X based on the Gaia Memories used by the Kamen Riders which appeared in Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate. They were capable of transforming someone into a Dopant without a living connector and not cause the side effects of doing so as their predecessors did. The users could also use a T2 Gaia Memory to transform into a Kamen Rider using a Lost Driver. T2 Gaia Memories also seemed to have a level of their own sentience, as seen attracting themselves to or influencing an ideal host, explaining the reason behind Santa-chan and Watcherman's transformation to Dopants. This doesn`t seem to make the Memories limited to one person with a high compatibility though. Although it mostly seemed that these Gaia Memories were stronger than their original counterparts, this may not be entirely true as the T2 Ice Age Dopant has shown. Unlike the original Gaia Memories, T2 Gaia Memories could not be destroyed even after being hit with an average Maximum Drive. There were 26 T2 Gaia Memories, one for each letter in the alphabet. All 26 T2 Gaia Memories were ultimately destroyed when Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme destroyed Kamen Rider Eternal, who, at the time, was carrying all the T2 Memories with him. List of T2 Gaia Memories *'T2 Accel Memory' ::One of the three T2 Memories found by Queen and Elizabeth. Used by Katsumi Daido in Battride War games, act as a transportation. *'T2 Bird Memory' ::One of the three T2 Memories found by Queen and Elizabeth. *'T2 Cyclone Memory' ::The T2 Cyclone Memory was utilized by Maria S. Cranberry as part of NEVER; she used this to manipulate wind powers. *'T2 Dummy Memory' *'T2 Eternal Memory' ::The T2 Eternal Memory was found by Katsumi Daido, who replaced the original Eternal Memory to transform into Kamen Rider Eternal's Blue Flare. It is presumed that for replacing the T1 Eternal Memory. *'T2 Fang Memory' *'T2 Gene Memory' *'T2 Heat Memory' ::The T2 Heat Memory was found by Reika Hanehara of NEVER; she said it was drawn by her hatred of being a cold undying corpse. She uses it to control fire abilities. *'T2 Iceage Memory' ::The T2 Iceage Memory was found by Santa-chan, turning him into a copy of the original Iceage Dopant that Shotaro and Philip had previously faced. Oddly enough, this Dopant was seemingly weaker than the original despite said original giving Double a tough time. *'T2 Joker Memory' ::The T2 Joker Memory was drawn to Shotaro Hidari. By using it and a Lost Driver (which he obtained from the supposed ghost of Sokichi Narumi), Shotaro can transform into Kamen Rider Joker. Normally, when transparent Gaia Memories are used with a Lost Driver, the transformer becomes a rider different from Double. But since apparently ether the Joker Memory or Cyclone Memory is required to use at first to transform into Double, the T2 Joker memory, (and presumably the T2 Cyclone Memory) when used on a Lost Driver transforms the user into a form identical to Double. ::He used the T2 Joker Memory and Lost Driver to fight against the Heat Dopant, and later, against the Metal Dopant. Using the gadgets, Shotaro was able to defeat the Heat and Metal Dopants, but lost the T2 Joker Memory to Katsumi when he executed a Rider Punch Maximum Drive using the T2 Unicorn Memory. After all the T2 Gaia Memories were destroyed and Philip's disappearance, Shotaro uses his original Joker Memory instead of the T2 Joker Memory to transform into the same Kamen Rider Joker. *'T2 Key Memory' ::One of the three T2 Memories found by Queen and Elizabeth. *'T2 Luna Memory' ::The T2 Luna Memory was found by Kyosui Izumi of NEVER; he uses the stretching abilities of the memory as well as can create T2 Masquerade Dopants as minions. *'T2 Metal Memory' ::The T2 Metal Memory was found by Gozo Domoto of NEVER; he uses it to enhance strength and defense alongside his own staff abilities. *'T2 Nasca Memory' ::The T2 Nasca Memory was found by a person who becomes a clone Nasca Dopant that Terui defeats. *'T2 Ocean Memory' *'T2 Puppeteer Memory' *'T2 Queen Memory' ::The T2 Queen Memory was found by Queen; it influenced her by sensing a high compatibility with her causing it to nearly insert itself within herself before being stopped by Shotaro. The powers of this memory are unknown. *'T2 Rocket Memory' *'T2 Skull Memory' *'T2 Trigger Memory' ::The T2 Trigger Memory is found by Ken Ashihara of NEVER; he uses his skills as a gunman alongside this Memory's power to become a greater sharpshooter. *'T2 Unicorn Memory' ::The powers of T2 Unicorn Memory are unknown. But Kamen Rider Eternal used the T2 Unicorn Memory to executed his own Rider Punch to defeat Kamen Rider Joker. Later, its used again alongside all T2 Gaia Memories into Strengthening Armament Mode to defeat Kamen Rider Double during the final battle. *'T2 Violence Memory' ::The T2 Violence Memory is found by Watcherman, turning him into a copy of the original Violence Dopant that Shotaro and Philip had previously faced. *'T2 Weather Memory' ::The T2 Weather Memory is found by a person who becomes a clone Weather Dopant that Terui defeats. *'T2 Xtreme Memory' ::The T2 Xtreme Memory is a key memory for Katsumi's plans; using this as the key after implanting the other 25 Memories through the Zone Memory, it empowered the X Bicker created out of Futo Tower in a plot to turn all in the city into undead beings similar to himself and the NEVER soldiers. *'T2 Yesterday Memory' *'T2 Zone Memory' ::This Memory had rather impressive powers even among it`s T2 brethren. By inserting it into the Maximum Slot, Eternal can summon all the other Memories to perform a high-powered Maximum Drive powered by all 26 T2 Memories. Notes *Nearly all of the T2 Memories are either former Dopant Memories, unused Dopant Memories, or Rider Memories, with Rocket and Key being the only original Memories introduced into the set. This is presumably because all 26 are upgraded counterparts with the Rocket and Key Memories in theory also having original counterparts. *The T2 'A'ccel, 'K'ey, and 'B'ird Memories being found by Elizabeth are references to both Queen & Elizabeth, who were portrayed by 'AKB'48 members Tomomi Itano and Tomomi Kasai. *Most of the T2 Memories except Accel, Joker, Metal and Trigger display the indication to be slotted in the right side of W driver. Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Rider Powers Category:Kamen Rider W